Singer in Disguise
by Justmeeh
Summary: (AU)Meryl is a singer who wants to go to a regular high school.What happens when she can go,but on one condition.Pairings:VashMeryl & some WM
1. Enter Meryl

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun * softly sobs*  
  
SINGER IN DISGUISE  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Meryl  
  
Bright neon lights flashed on the stage as the mist began to cover the floor. The room was dark except for the flashing lights, it ignited the room. As the dark blue fog covered the stage, people started to shout over the rhythmic music that began to play and the lights in the center began to flash. There was a dark figure silhouetted in the middle of the stage and the music began to get louder and louder.  
  
As the song got to a certain part the lights flashed on the shadowed figure. The shadowed figure appeared to be a girl around age 17 dressed in a white spaghetti strap tank top with a mini black skirt and matching black boots that barely reached above her knees. She had short black raven hair with the most beautiful blue grey eyes anyone has ever seen. Everyone thought that she was so beautiful and every girl wanted to be her. She started to raise her right arm up to her face revealing that she had a microphone in her hand. She looked straight ahead to her fans and smiled a little and began to sing.  
  
'Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is boring me  
  
To hold your hand'  
  
The girl, a famous singer by the name of Meryl, started to dance to the music while moving from one side of the stage to the next. She danced with the rhythm of the music.  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh...I've had it up to hear'  
  
The crowd started dancing at the same time screaming with joy.  
  
'The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear'  
  
Her voice sounded so beautiful and angelic as she sang.  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl,  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh...I've had it up to hear!  
  
Oh...am I making myself clear?'  
  
As she sang her voice died down a little.  
  
'I'm just a girl  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all you'll let me be!'  
  
Her voice rose louder again and the crowd started getting louder.  
  
'I'm just a girl living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Make me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
  
What I've scummed to...  
  
I'm making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl...my apologies  
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison'  
  
She stopped dancing and was now in the middle of the stage.  
  
'Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to hear.'  
  
Just as Meryl's voice died down screaming fans could only be heard. She smiled at them and waved bye to all her fans as she walked off the stage. She then headed to her dressing room.  
  
"I feel so exhausted." Meryl said as she opened the door to her dressing room.  
  
She sighed deeply and sat down on a chair that was facing a huge mirror table that had various stuff on it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed again.  
  
"Everyday I wish to have a normal life. I even want to go to a regular public high school and make friends who only accept me for who I am and not as some famous rich singer. Unfortunately I can't go to any public school my stupid boss won't even allow me to go because he thinks that it's too dangerous." Meryl said.  
  
Ever since Meryl became a singer she always wanted to go to a public school and be around regular people that are not snobs. She always told her boss, Legato, if she could attend a public school, but he would always say no it's too dangerous with all those crazed fans out there. Someone interrupted Meryl out of her thoughts as she heard knocking at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Meryl said while turning her head to face the door.  
  
"Meryl it's me Dominique. Open up I have great news to tell you and I know you're going to love it!" Dominique said.  
  
Dominique was Meryl's make-up designer and her very best friend. Meryl stood up and headed to the door. She opened the door and saw a tall woman with an extremely happy smile on her face.  
  
"What could the oh so great news be?" Meryl asked looking very bored.  
  
"Promise not to scream loud." Dominique said looking at her. Meryl nodded.  
  
"Well I just talked to Legato and your never going to believe what he agreed to!" Dominique said with over excitement in her voice.  
  
"Spit it out already damnit." Meryl said annoyed.  
  
"Legato agreed to let you go to a public high school."  
  
Meryl looked at her with wide eyes and started to scream with joy while jumping around the room. After five minutes of calming down Dominique started to speak, "On one condition, in order for you to go to this high school you have to a disguise."  
  
"No biggie I could just go to the store a buy a wig or something." Meryl said.  
  
"Meryl you're going to have to dress up like a boy."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Meryl yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but that's what Legato said, either take it or leave it." Dominique said.  
  
"Fine I'll take it."  
  
"Good choice. Good luck on your first day at Typhoon High Meryl. See ya later." Dominique said while leaving.  
  
A week after the concert  
  
"How the hell am I going to fool people with this ridiculous disguise?" Meryl said looking at herself in the malls dressing room.  
  
Meryl glanced at herself in the mirror. She had blonde hair, short as her own, and she was dressed in boy clothes. She had a vest underneath her shirt so you couldn't tell if she was a girl or not. Her shirt was black and her jeans were a baggy dark blue color.  
  
"Come on Meryl it can't be that dumb." Legato said.  
  
Just as Meryl stepped out of the dressing room she came face to face with a tall man with dark blue hair and the weirdest golden eyes anyone has ever seen.  
  
"You look..um boyish." Legato said.  
  
Meryl glared daggers at him. Legato couldn't hold it in anymore he started to laugh so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Meryl yelled at Legato.  
  
Legato recovered from his laughter and tried to look at her without laughing.  
  
"That'll do Meryl. Now I'm going to send you to school now." Legato stated.  
  
Meryl just nodded and followed him out the mall and got into his red mustang.  
  
A/N: So do you luv it hate it. Tell me what you think. Until then r/r!  
  
justmeh ^_^ 


	2. Kage Maru

Singer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own trigun *sighs deeply*  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Anyway here's chapter 2 for ya.  
  
Chapter 2: Kage Maru  
  
After 15 minutes of driving to the school, Legato finally stopped the car in front of a big white building and turned to Meryl.  
  
"Meryl, were here." He said while looking at Meryl only to find her looking out the window.  
  
Meryl didn't look at him or for that matter hears him, she was too caught up in excitement to even hear him. She glanced out the window and saw a big plain white building with a big glass door. She glanced more at the building and saw in very big letters Typhoon high. She sighed and thought to herself, 'This is what I dreamed of, but I never imagined I could go' Just then someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped from fright.  
  
"Geez Meryl calm down it's only me." Legato reassured her.  
  
She sighed deeply and turned to look at him.  
  
"So I see that we finally arrived." Meryl replied.  
  
"Yep. Meryl just stay out of trouble ok." He said.  
  
"Legato you worry too much for your own good, I'll be fine." She said smiling brightly at him. (Ok I know Legato is ooc in this, but hey this is my story. Ok if you were curious Legato sees Meryl as his little sister and she sees him as a big brother.)  
  
"I just care about you, that is all. Anyway I enrolled you into this school as Kage Maru so don't forget your name. Now get your ass out of my car and learn something." Legato said while pushing Meryl out of the car.  
  
Just as he succeeded in pushing her out of the car he drove off leaving a shocked Meryl.  
  
"Damn the nerve of that guy pushing me out of the car like that." Meryl said while walking to the school's front door.  
  
Before Meryl opened the door she thought to herself, ' I hope this stupid disguise of mine works'. She opened the door and walked in. She saw many lockers lined up on the left and right side of the hall and people walking and talking. 'Now where is the main office? I don't think it will be so hard to find' Meryl thought. So she walked down the hall looking at every door she passed in hopes of finding the schools office. Just then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall handsome blonde spiky haired boy smiling down at her. He wore a red shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. 'Shit, what if he knows who I am already? No don't be silly he can't know. What do I do? Do I talk to him or do I ignore him and just walk away? I know I'll say hello to him and walk away' Meryl thought while forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey there," He said looking at her with his sea green eyes, "I've never seen you around here so I take it that you are new here? Well I'm Vash Saverem and you are?"  
  
"Yes I'm new." Meryl said in a deep voice as she began to walk away. (Meryl will keep on using a deep voice.)  
  
"Hey wait up!" Vash said.  
  
Meryl turned on her heel to look at him and said, "Yes?"  
  
'Man what's with the new guy?' Vash thought (There you go Tummy Fyre ^^.)  
  
"Hey aren't you going to tell me your name to, friend?" Vash said with a smile.  
  
"Fine 'friend'," Meryl said as she emphasized the word friend, "I'm Mer....Ehehe I mean Kage Maru."  
  
'What the hell was I thinking? Now I really blown my cover, nut if he finds out who I am then I'll whack him on the head until he's unconscious and then throw him into a janitor's closet. Who am I kidding, like that would work.' Meryl sighed and hoped that he didn't figure out who she really was.  
  
'Huh? That's strange why was he going to call himself Mer? Well he does look pretty strange also I mean his voice sounds kind of like a girls and he looks like one and a familiar at that, but where have I seen him before?.' Vash thought and then shrugged it off. (I'm going to be calling Meryl Kage now.)  
  
"So where you headed to, Kage?" Vash asked.  
  
Meryl sighed in relief at Vash's question and replied, "I don't exactly know myself, but I'm looking for the office."  
  
"Well if you don't mind I'd be happy to show you where the office is?" Vash asked and in return Kage nodded.  
  
Vash went more down the hallway as Kage followed closely behind and then he stopped and pointed to a door that said office and said, "There it is. I guess I'll see you around Kage."  
  
"Thanks for your help." Kage said.  
  
Then the bell rang and Kage watched as Vash waved goodbye to her while running back down the hallway yelling 'I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late' until he was no longer in sight.  
  
"At least my dumb disguise fooled him." Kage said quietly to herself as she headed into the office.  
  
As she entered the office she walked up to the front desk and saw a tall girl standing at the front desk. Kage walked up to her and leaned her elbows on the desk.  
  
"Can I help you mister?" She said giving Kage a huge smile.  
  
"Um...yea you can. I'm new here...." Before Kage could fully finish, the tall girl had cut him off.  
  
"Say no more just go down that hall over there until you reach a door." She said still smiling.  
  
Kage did as she was told. When she finally reached the door she opened it and saw an old man sitting in a chair at his desk. As she walked in he looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"I'm the new student." Kage said.  
  
"Ah yes, Kage Maru I presume." She nodded in response.  
  
The principal went through his drawer and grabbed a white piece of paper, then he closed it while handing Kage the paper.  
  
"This is your schedule Mr. Maru." He said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. ...ah.." He cut her off by saying Tanuki.  
  
Kage walked out of the principal's office and took a glance at her schedule. It read:  
  
Period 1: History- Yumi  
  
Period 2: English- Boldrin  
  
Period 3: Chemistry- Williams  
  
Period 4: Lunch  
  
Period 5: Algebra- Hill  
  
Period 6: Art- Riley  
  
(Those were my teacher's names.^_^)  
  
'I just hope no one suspects a thing about me or I'm in deep shit' Kage thought to herself as she walked passed the still smiling woman and out the office.  
  
After asking directions to her first period class, Kage stalked off down the hall and came to a stop at a door. 'Ok this is my first class, please god don't let anyone know who I really am.' Kage thought and walked into the slightly small classroom. As the door was fully opened she saw every student seated in their desks looking directly at her and then she directed her attention from the students to the front of the room to see their teacher. Kage walked into the classroom and headed to the front of the room where their teacher sat in her desk. The teacher had grey hair which was tied back with a white ribbon. Kage walked up to the old woman.  
  
"Hello I am Mrs. Yumi, may I help you young man?" The teacher said as she looked at Kage.  
  
"Yes, I am the new student." Kage said as she handed Mrs. Yumi her schedule.  
  
"Ah yes I've been expecting you." Mrs.Yumi said as she took the schedule out of Kage's hands and observed it for a minute or two then handed the schedule back as she stood up.  
  
"Class we have a new student named Kage Maru, he just transferred to our school." Stated Mrs. Yumi.  
  
Kage glanced back at the class and heard a couple of 'hi's' or 'hello's'. Then Mrs. Yumi spoke, "Kage why don't you sit in the back with Mr. Vash Saverem." 'Wait did she just think what I think she said,' Kage thought as she followed to where Mrs. Yumi pointed to and saw the same blonde spiky haired boy from earlier, 'It is' Kage thought as she headed towards the back row where Vash was.  
  
After she settled down in her chair she saw everyone paying attention to the teacher who was writing things on the blackboard. Then Vash, on Kage's right side, leaned over and whispered to her, "Hey there, I didn't know I would see you this soon."  
  
Kage looked at him then whispered back, "Same goes for me."  
  
Vash then replied, (In a whisper tone of course), "So where did you transfer from?"  
  
"Somewhere." Kage said.  
  
"Ah come on don't be like that." Vash said as he faked a hurt face.  
  
"I think I will be like that and besides why do you want to know?" Kage said while trying to focus on the teacher.  
  
"Well if we are going to be friends I think that I should know some stuff about you." Vash smiled.  
  
'Should I tell him? No not yet I'm still trying to think of a fake name that no one has ever heard of. Wait did he just say he wants to be my friend, what a weirdo. Oh well I might as well just be nice....' Kage was interrupted out of her thoughts as Vash spoke, "So what do you say?"  
  
"Say? Say what?" Kage asked.  
  
"Are we going to be friends?" He asked.  
  
"Um...yea I suppose."  
  
"Alright then. Oh hey could I see your schedule?" Vash asked.  
  
Kage hesitated a bit then handed the schedule over to him and watched him observe it. After he was done he handed the schedule back over to her.  
  
"Well what do you know we have the exact same schedule." Vash said smiling brightly.  
  
"Great." Kage said trying to sound happy about it.  
  
"Kage! Vash! Stop talking over there and pay attention before I give you both detention!" Mrs. Yumi yelled and continued to whatever task she was doing.  
  
Then both of them started to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
Kage got through three periods and noticed that everyone didn't suspect a thing about her and she sighed in relief. Kage also learned that Vash was a pervert and was very annoying to most girls that Kage could tell he liked. After Vash was done flirting he announced that lunch was next and he also said that he would like to introduce Kage to his friends.  
  
They entered the cafeteria and saw many people sitting at different tables talking and eating their lunches. They got in a line and waited to receive their lunches for about a minute. Then after they were done getting their lunches Vash said, "Ok man just follow me." Kage nodded.  
  
Vash lead the way as they headed towards the back of the cafeteria. They came across a table that had two boys and one girl. As they approached the table Vash sat down near a boy with blue hair who wore a dark blue jacket and a pair of baggy black jeans. Kage sat across from Vash and near a tall girl with short light brown hair who wore blue jumpers with a white shirt underneath. Then Kage spotted the other boy who sat near the blue haired one. He had brown hair and wore a black shirt with dark blue shorts.  
  
"Hey everyone this is Kage, he's new here." Vash said.  
  
Everyone looked at Kage as Kage wondered who they were.  
  
"Ok Kage this person," Vash pointed to the blue haired boy next to him, "is Wolfwood."  
  
"Hi there." The person known as Wolfwood said.  
  
"Hi." Kage replied back.  
  
"And this," Vash pointed to the other boy near Wolfwood, "is Julian."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kage." Julian said extending his hand out to Kage which she shook. 'Man this guy has small hands.' Julian thought as he smiled at Kage.  
  
"Ok and this here," Vash said now pointing to the girl, "is Milly."  
  
"Hi!" Milly shouted which caused Kage to cover her ears.  
  
"Oops sorry about that." Milly apologized.  
  
"It's alright." Kage said rubbing her ears and looked at the others who had a look that said 'she's like that' and Kage nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"So Kage what school did you transfer from?" Wolfwood asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"He...." Vash was interrupted by Kage.  
  
"I transferred from Bernardeli High, isn't that right Vash?" Kage said putting on an innocent face.  
  
"Yea, yea, so you answer him." Vash mumbled while crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"Never heard of it." Julian said.  
  
"I know I-I mean of course you never heard of it, it was a private school." Kage covered while looking at everyone's questioning faces.  
  
'Smooth move Meryl now their going to discover who I am' Kage thought.  
  
"My big sister went to that high school and she told me that everyone who went there were really smart. I think that she said that only the highly educated people were aloud, right Kage?" Milly said.  
  
Kage was shocked. 'Does that school really exist or is she trying to cover for me? No she wouldn't do that cause then she would have told the others.' Kage thought then spoke, "Yea it's true I used to be smart, but then the classes over there started becoming more difficult."  
  
Everyone except Milly and Kage mouthed an 'o' and then proceeded eating their lunch.  
  
"Oh hey Kage if your not doing anything this weekend how about you come join us at the mall and hang out, what do you say?" Vash asked.  
  
"Um.I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend, so sure." Kage replied.  
  
"Cool. Meet us at the food court at 1:00p.m." Wolfwood said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Milly where's Ilene?" Vash said.  
  
"She was sick today." Milly replied while eating her pudding. (^.^)  
  
"Ilene?" Kage asked.  
  
"Oh she's our other friend, but sadly she's sick." Milly replied.  
  
"Ok." Kage said.  
  
The rest of the day ended quickly as everyone headed home while Kage just waved goodbye to her new friends and waited for Legato to pick her up.  
  
A/N: Yes I decided to rewrite chapter 2 and chapter 3 because I honestly did forget stuff. I would like to thank Tummy Fyre for pointing that out. I know that I didn't have to rewrite my chapters, but I wanted to. I wanted to make them longer so I just decided to add chapter 2 and chapter 3 together. Also for Tummy Fyre I will make the next chapter longer. Anyway hoped you liked this rewritten chapter better.  
  
~*~Justmeh~*~ 


	3. New Home

Singer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN!!!  
  
A/N: Ok sorry for not updating in like a week I had a lot of stuff to do especially since I started school already. For those of you who do not know I rewrote chapter 2 and added to it. So anyway thanks to all you wonderful reviewers here is chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3:New Home  
  
Meryl, no longer in her disguise, stood in the living room/kitchen in her new 'home'. All the walls were plain white and the carpet was a beige type of color. The bedroom was kind of small, but had enough room for a bed, a drawer, and a table with a computer on it along with the chair. The only bathroom in the apartment connected with the bedroom. All the furniture was already in the apartment and along with Meryl's belongings, thanks to Dominique, Legato and a few others. Meryl sat down on her two-seater blue couch and grabbed the remote off from the little table in front of the couch. She turned on the TV across from her and decided to watch Jackass on MTV. (I think that show is stupid funny ^^)  
  
"Why the hell did Legato kick me out of my own home?" Meryl said while still watching TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK (At Meryl's mansion)  
  
After Legato pulled up into the driveway Meryl got out of the car and headed to the extremely large white building with Legato following close behind. As Meryl opened the glass door she noticed Legato behind her and turned toward him.  
  
"Is there something you need? I already told you that my day was great." Meryl said.  
  
"You know I was thinking, well you know how you told me that you were going to meet your friends at the mall over the weekend. I was thinking that what if they ever want to go to your house?" replied Legato.  
  
"That's easy I'll make up some excuse to make them not go to my house, duh." said an irritated Meryl.  
  
"I don't think that will work so while you were at school I got you your own apartment. So just don't stand there hurry up and take some of your things, you don't need your furniture 'cause I already bought some."  
  
"What? Why did you get me my own apartment? Can't you see I already have a home? Besides wouldn't living by myself be dangerous, I mean.......well you know you even said so yourself that there are crazed fans out there." Meryl stated.  
  
"Meryl I am not going to argue or beg to you, but I will command you after all I am your manager so you do as I say otherwise you cannot and I repeat CANNOT GO TO SCHOOL here ever again, you'll go back to those private schools." He said while walking back to his red mustang.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention I won't be driving you to school anymore because everyone knows me as your manager so you will either walk or just drive your car that you claim as your 'baby' to school. You know me though you don't have a choice with walking or driving because I know you will drive to school, right?" Meryl nodded slowly.  
  
'Damn there he goes again acting like a fucking weirdo that creeps me out; thank god he rarely does this well to me at least, but to other people he acts like an ice-cube' Meryl thought while shivering slightly.  
  
"Good now. I'll be back here in about thirty minutes and I expect to see you ready." He got into his red mustang drove off.  
  
"Great I can't wait." Meryl said sarcastically while entering through her clear glass door.  
  
Meryl sighed as she walked through the glass door and thought 'oh no! I am gonna drive my 'baby' to school!?! No fucking way I can't she might get a scratch on her or even worse someone might.....'  
  
"TOUCH HER!!" Meryl said now walking across the black marbled floor to get to the white swirly stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK  
  
'I just can't believe that I still got kicked out of my own home and Legato better not go through my stuff. I only told him take care of my house while I'm gone since after all he forced me to leave my own home' Meryl thought while crossing her arms over her chest looking at the TV as if it did something horrible to her.  
  
"*sigh* I just hope everything will work....." Meryl was interrupted by a knock at her door.  
  
She stood up from her couch and was about to go and open the door, but then she remembered what Legato told her to do. So she slowly crept towards the window near the door and took a quick glance outside to see who it was. As Meryl looked out the window her mouth fell open as she gaped at the person who was at her door. Then she quickly ran to her room and opened her dresser and started to put on the clothes that she wore at school. She couldn't believe it the boy named Vash Saverem was knocking at her apartment door! As she was putting on her shirt she realized that she was changing with the window open. She mentally cursed herself for not closing the window and hoped that Vash did not bother to look through that window after all it was pretty close to the front door. After she was done changing she ran to the bathroom and turned on the light to check herself. Then she turned the lights off and quickly rushed to the door. (She did that all in one minute. I know hard to imagine.) She opened and saw Vash smiling his bright friendly, yet kind of creepy smile.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you lived here." Vash said waving a small hello.  
  
"Well um who did you expect?" Meryl asked with uncertainness.  
  
"Well no one really I just heard that someone moved in here and decided to say hello, but they said that the person who live here looked somewhat like that beautiful singer Meryl Stryfe."  
  
After Vash said that Meryl blushed crimson. Vash glanced at her and thought, 'what the hell did he just blush? Maybe he is just hot from all the heat'  
  
"So do you live alone?" Vash asked.  
  
"Yea, you live in these apartment too?" Meryl asked curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
'Strange if he lives by himself then who was that woman in the window that I saw?' Vash was interrupted from his thoughts as Meryl waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello I asked you if you lived in one of these apartments." Meryl said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea I do I live next door all alone." Vash said.  
  
'Did he see me changing in my room?' she thought while trying desperately hard to keep a calm face.  
  
"Well anyway all I just wanted to see who was my next door neighbor to mostly 'cause I thought it'd be a girl, bye Kage!" Vash said running into his apartment next to Meryl's.  
  
Meryl watched him leave and sighed in relief closing her apartment door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Vash's apartment*  
  
(It's exactly like Meryl's so I won't bother to describe it)  
  
Vash leaned upon the black door while remembering what he saw in the window.  
  
"I know I wasn't seeing things. I saw a girl in that apartment who looked exactly like Meryl changing into Kage's clothes. What if Kage was Meryl?" Vash thought for minute then shrugged it off and said that Wolfwood must have got him secretly high somehow. He walked over to his tiny kitchen and opened his white fridge and took out a TV dinner and walked over to the microwave that was on top of the grey kitchen counters and stuck his food in.  
  
An hour later  
  
Vash was on sleeping on his black couch and immediately fell off as the phone rang.  
  
"*groan* stupid phone." He said while waking over to the phone that hung on the wall slightly near the door.  
  
He picked up the phone and replied, "Hello?"  
  
"*breathing heavily*"  
  
"Hello?" He tried once more.  
  
"*breathing heavily*"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT WOLFWOOD!!!" Vash screamed on the phone.  
  
"Ok geez Vash you don't have to scream in my ear, needle nogin'." Wolfwood replied.  
  
"Hey I am not a needle noggin' how many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"I don't know, anyway what ya doin?" asked Wolfwood.  
  
"I was sleeping till you woke me up. You?" Vash asked calmly.  
  
"Me, nothing interesting. Hey do you mind if me and Milly come over?"  
  
"No. Why only you and Milly is something goin on that I should know about, hmm?" Vash smiled wide and he knew that Wolfwood was blushing.  
  
".....GAH!! What are you talking about there is nothing going on. It's just that Julian is over at Ilene's house taking care of her and Kage, well we don't know where he lives or his number." Wolfwood said blushing madly.  
  
"Oh I'm sure Julian went over to Ilene's. I know where Kage lives, he just moved next door to me and you know I could of sworn that I saw a girl who looked remarkably like Meryl Stryfe dressing into Kage's close." Vash said not to sure of himself.  
  
"MERYL STRYFE!?! Are you kiddin me, man what have you been smoking?"  
  
"Nothing, but I figured that you got me high. I know what I saw though." Vash said.  
  
"Riiiiigghhttt. You're a lunatic you know that? So Kage just moved next door to you, maybe we should invite him over your house as well." Wolfwood said.  
  
"Yea sure I'll invite him over, but who are you CALLIN A LUNATIC!?!" screamed Vash.  
  
"Man you sure have a nag of making me go deaf today. So anyway I'll be there like around 4:00, k?"  
  
"Yea sure, but don't you think it's kind of odd that Kage looks like a girl?" he asked.  
  
"Whoa there, don't you think that's a little mean. You know there are several boys called pretty boys." Wolfwood said.  
  
"Well no duh! Well you know what I'm saying..." Vash got interrupted by Wolfwood.  
  
"Vash I'll say this once and only once there is no way that Kage is the famous Meryl Stryfe in disguise, besides that would be really odd for someone famous like that to pose as a boy and go to our school."  
  
"Yea I guess your right so see you when I see you. Oh and have fun walking over here with Milly, I would wink at you right now, but sadly you aren't here so 'wink wink'." Vash said smiling one of his brightest smiles.  
  
"VASH!!!!!WHEN I GET THERE I AM GOING TO...." Wolfwood was interrupted by Milly who just walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh there you are Mr. Wolfwood are you ready to go to Mr. Vash's yet?" Milly said sweetly.  
  
Wolfwood calmed down and answered her calmly, "Yea just hold on."  
  
"Ok." Milly walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Right when she walked out Wolfwood started screaming at Vash who was saying things like 'she sure can tame you' or 'you must love her a lot'.  
  
"VASH SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" screamed a very pissed off Wolfwood.  
  
Vash smiled wickedly.  
  
"See you there lover boy *chuckles*." With that said Vash hung up the phone and headed outside of his apartment to go and ask Kage if he wanted to do something.  
  
So he knocked on the door to his apartment. 'I still think there's something strange about him I just know it'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Inside Meryl's apartment*  
  
Meryl was sitting on her couch eating the Chinese food that she ordered and then heard a knock. Lucky her she answered the door still in her disguise and saw Vash once more.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"So," Vash begun, "Wolfwood, Milly, and me were wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place and then after that we could go see...." Meryl interrupted Vash.  
  
"I am very sorry, but I already have plans for the day." it was true she did have plans.  
  
Meryl knew that exactly at 6:30 is when her concert starts and needed to get ready soon.  
  
"Oh I see, well bye Kage and see you tomorrow at school!" he waved walking back to his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VASH'S PLACE  
  
As he was inside he walked over to the kitchen counter and opened the top drawer and took out four concert tickets to Meryl Stryfe's concert and threw one away. He sighed and sat down on his couch patiently waiting for Milly and Wolfwood to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Meryl  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit! I need hurry! I'm gonna be late!' she thought while thrashing around in her drawer looking for her clothes.  
  
After about 4 minutes she found her outfit. It was a white tanktop with a picture of a beach having the words 'paradise' on the middle of the tank- top. With a black capri to match it. Then she quietly opened her front door and looked around to see if anyone was there, well mostly Vash. Once she saw the coast clear she quickly dashed out of her apartment and locked the door. She ran to her black bmw across the street and got in and drove off. She sighed in relief that no one had seen her. Little did she know that a figure lurking in the shadows saw her come out of her apartment.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Tama-Kitsune: I'm glad you like my story!^___^  
  
Moi: Well here's an update. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chibi Chibi: I am glad you think this story is interesting ^^.  
  
Anon: Sorry for the confusion, but I decided to rewrite chapter 2 and make it longer.  
  
Sephy's girl: * blushes * thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like my story. Hope you like this chapter! ^.^  
  
Cahadras Youkei: Sorry for confusing you there, but before I decided to rewrite chapter 2 that was in fact an error. I wouldn't blame you I hate thinking. Whoa Hiei's is jealous of me? Anyway hoped you liked this chapter. ^U^  
  
Sakura-chan: I'm glad you think my story is good so far.  
  
Roganu-chan: I'm glad that you think my fic is adorable. Anyway thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
Ana: Anyway I updated. I too and strangely weird. Thanks for your review.  
  
Tummy Fyre: Once again I would like to thank you for your advice! Anyway thanks for your review ^^.  
  
Vash: Yes I updated and thanks for loving my story!  
  
ChibiSakuraAvalon: OMG! Thank you for putting me on you fav. Story list! * hugs * Well here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it! ^o^  
  
PunckRockBunny182: I'm glad you like the No Doubt song. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews to anyone I missed!  
  
A/N: Anyway I hope this was long if not I am sorry, but I am kinda in a rush to go somewhere and I only have five minutes till I leave. Hope all you wonderful reviewers like this chapter! Till next time remember to r/r!  
  
Justmeh 


	4. To The Concert

Singer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: Look in the first three chapters.  
  
A/N: Man I took a lot of tests this week! I hope I did well on them; after all I did not study for any of them. Well I guess I'll have to wait until Tuesday. I left a cliffie!?! I'm sorry, but sometimes I do not realize these things. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update faster, but I'm can't promise you nothing. Anyway here's chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: To the Concert  
  
Meryl drove up to a large circular white building and went to go park her car in the back. While parking her car she saw Legato's red mustang already there along with a few limos and other cars. As she parked she got out of her car and started walking toward a door. She saw two extremely huge guys blocking the door. They both had black shirts that said in white letters 'bodyguard' on them. She approached the door and tried to smile one of her brightest smiles to them, but only turned into a half smile. They moved out of her way and waved her off. She entered the building. She had to admit this was huge! The black ceiling looked like it was a good 50 feet above her head. The floor, well the floor still looked the same as did all the other concerts she attended to, it was red carpet. She glanced at the black walls and saw many famous singers' pictures hanging about the wall. As she walked a little more down the hall she suddenly stopped and had her attention on one of the pictures. She glanced at it and noticed the person instantly.  
  
"Knives." She whispered quietly.  
  
In the picture it showed he had short blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, much like what Vash looks like. He was not smiling in the picture, but looked calm. He wore a black suit with a red tie and his shoes were a shiny black. Oh how she remembered him. He was her very first boyfriend. He used to be so nice and innocent to everybody, but when he was offered to become a singer that's when he acted like nobody mattered but him and for that she broke up with him. He always acted mean and demanding to everyone who wasn't famous and Meryl hated it. Meryl was 15 and still a singer when she met Knives. Knives was so desperate to get Meryl back that he would stalk her every time she was alone and for that she moved out of Tokyo along with her crew. She left her family and friends behind in Tokyo. Meryl still keeps in touch with them. She moved to Miami, Florida in America and been here since.  
  
"Hey Meryl." a familiar voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and gasped when she saw............  
  
~~~~~~~********Vash's Apartment*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash was sitting on his black couch waiting for Milly and Wolfwood to arrive.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"Where *yawns* are they?" Vash said now lying down on his couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~********Where Milly and Wolfwood are*********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They where walking along the street going to Vash's house.  
  
"Hey Milly can I ask you something?" Wolfwood said.  
  
"What is it Mr. Wolfwood?"  
  
"Do you think that Kage is.....well, do you think he looks strange?" he said trying to think of the right words to say.  
  
'Mr. Wolfwood always says the strangest things' Milly thought.  
  
"No I don't Mr. Wolfwood. Why do you ask?"  
  
"N-No reason." said Wolfwood.  
  
They kept on walking. The awkward silence was making Wolfwood nervous that he was sweating a bit. 'How can she be so calm all the time?' Wolfwood thought glancing over at Milly.  
  
"Oh Mr. Wolfwood before we go to Mr. Vash's house, do you mind if we go to a store first?" Milly asked sweetly.  
  
'Oh how could I resist that sweet and innocent voice' thought Wolfwood.  
  
"Oh I don't mind. What do you need there anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Um...just a couple of things."  
  
"Alright." was Wolfwood's reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~********Vash's Apartment********~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's taking so long?" Vash said sleepily.  
  
He was sitting up from the couch. His eyelids started to go down that his head suddenly fell down and hit the table in front of him. (That happened to me once.)  
  
"Ow, that hurt." He said while rubbing the middle of his forehead.  
  
'That sure was a wake up call' he thought and laid back on the couch.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"Must not fall asleep." Vash whispered.  
  
'What is taking so long for Wolfwood and Milly to arrive? Maybe they're enjoying their 'little' walk to my apartment.' thought Vash before he dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************Back to Wolfwood and Milly*********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered a little mini mart.  
  
"Milly what are you looking for?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Some pudding." Milly smiled.  
  
Wolfwood sweat dropped. 'Milly and her pudding' he thought.  
  
After they exited the store Milly was carrying two large bags of pudding.  
  
"Do you want me to carry those for you Milly?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"No you don't...." Wolfwood cut off Milly.  
  
"No, No I want to carry your bags." He said taking the bags from her.  
  
"Alright." Milly said while a faint tint of pink appeared on her cheeks, but Wolfwood didn't notice.  
  
'Mr. Wolfwood is always polite, that's why I like him' Milly thought.  
  
"I hope Mr. Vash doesn't mind that we took a little detour." she said.  
  
"Oh knowing him he probably is talking with Kage right now not thinking about us."  
  
"Oh how could I forget? Kage lives next door to Mr. Vash." she said.  
  
With that said they were headed to Vash's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~**********Vash's apartment********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
"*mumbles*" Vash was sleeping soundly on the couch.  
  
It had already been two hours since Wolfwood had called. A knock was heard. Vash turned over.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"*groans* Go away."  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Leave me alone." Vash moaned.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up already." He said getting up and walking towards the door only to crash into the table's legs.  
  
Vash mumbled some things under his breath and held his left leg where it hit the table's legs. He let go of it and walked towards the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********Outside Vash's Apartment*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what's taking Mr. Vash so long to answer the door." Milly asked.  
  
"Maybe he's asleep." suggested Wolfwood.  
  
"Who knows, but maybe you can use the spare key Mr. Vash gave you."  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot he gave me that." Wolfwood said reaching into his back pocket pulling out a key.  
  
He stuck it into the key hole and turned the knob.  
  
~~~~~~~~******Back To Vash********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as he was about to open the door, the door came flying open and hit him in the face sending him to collapse on the floor. Vash was currently unconscious on the floor. Wolfwood and Milly stepped inside his apartment. As they walked further in they didn't realize that they were currently stepping on Vash.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where Mr. Vash could be." Milly said.  
  
"Don't know, but does it feel like Vash's carpet's alive?" asked Wolfwood.  
  
"Now that you mention it Mr. Wolfwood it does feel a little weird."  
  
"Hmm?" Wolfwood replied looking down to notice that he was smashing Vash's face into the carpet and Milly was crushing his stomach.  
  
"Umm.....Milly I found Vash." Milly looked down where Wolfwood was pointing and immediately got off as did Wolfwood.  
  
"Oh my gods Mr. Vash, we are so sorry." replied Milly.  
  
"......."  
  
"Vash?" Milly tried again still getting no reply from Vash she smacked him on the head.  
  
"I think he's unconscious Milly. Milly grab Vash's car keys and I'll drag him into the car." Wolfwood commanded and got a smile from Milly as she picked up Vash's keys on the small kitchen counter.  
  
6:20 p.m  
  
As they arrived at the concert, with Vash back to consciousness already, they waited in line for 30 minutes to get into Meryl's concert, mostly because all the parking lots were full.  
  
"Finally." replied Vash.  
  
"You said it." Wolfwood said.  
  
Wolfwood, Milly, and Vash stepped inside the large circular white building. The walls were black and the carpet was plain red. They walked along the narrow aisle and opened the white door that came along their way. They stepped through the door and saw about a million people in the dark black large room all crowding over to the stage where Meryl was to perform.  
  
"Wow what a crowd!" screamed Vash.  
  
Vash was only screaming because of the fact that millions or what looked like of people were screaming their lungs out and most talking loudly.  
  
"I think everybody is excited that Meryl Stryfe is actually performing in America!" shouted Milly.  
  
"Well lets go head into the crowd!" Wolfwood said and without noticing he slipped his hand in Milly's and began to drag her into the crowd.  
  
Vash grinned at them and followed after them. After Wolfwood found a good spot he stopped and noticed that he was holding Milly's hand. He blushed and looked at her to notice that her face was red as a tomato.  
  
"Sorry about that Milly." Wolfwood apologized.  
  
"Th-That's ok Mr. Wolfwood." She said with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.  
  
Wolfwood then looked over her and saw a grinning Vash approaching them. As Vash walked up to Wolfwood, he gave him a little push that sent him flying into Milly. As Wolfwood flew into Milly their lips brushed together only for a second and Wolfwood immediately separated himself from her. He turned away from embarrassment and looked at Vash with a threatening look. Vash tried his best to look innocent, but the look Wolfwood was giving him made him a bit uneasy. I mean he was satisfied that his 'little' push he gave Wolfwood worked well and at the same time he was regretting it.  
  
"VASH!!!" screamed Wolfwood who was turning red and it wasn't from embarrassment either.  
  
"Wolfwood calm down the concert is about to begin. I'm sure Mr. Vash didn't mean it." Milly said.  
  
Wolfwood stopped what he was doing as Milly's words sank in. 'Did she just call me Wolfwood? What happened to Mr. Wolfwood?' thought Wolfwood.  
  
'Wow I was right all along Milly does like Wolfwood otherwise she wouldn't have called Wolfwood, Wolfwood.' thought Vash as he grinned.  
  
Milly was back to her calm self. 'I can't believe that he kissed me. Well even if it was an accident I still enjoyed it. I wonder if Mr. Wolfwood enjoyed that kiss.' thought Milly.  
  
"How many more minutes do we have until the concert starts?" asked Vash.  
  
"I believe we have until five more minutes until the concert starts." Replied Wolfwood calmly, glad that someone spoke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Back to Meryl************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryl was in a large blue room sitting down on a black couch with her feet on the royal blue carpet. She was already prepared for her concert. Legato was going to come in any minute now and inform her when to leave to go and perform. She was a bit nervous to perform. Well she may have performed lots of times, but that still doesn't mean you don't get nervous.  
  
"What time is it?" Meryl asked herself glancing at the clock on the black marbled table.  
  
It read 6:27.  
  
"*sigh* three more minutes till I perform."  
  
"I can't believe that I actually saw 'him'." Meryl said to herself remembering what happened as she entered the building.  
  
'I thought I would never see 'him' again. I thought he was going to stay in Tokyo.' Thought Meryl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~********With Dominique and Legato********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in the hall way with all the famous singers' pictures hanging about the room.  
  
"Is it me or does Meryl look a bit pale to you today?" Dominique asked Legato.  
  
"Yes she did seem to act unusual today." Legato replied.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what's bugging her?" she said.  
  
"Who knows probably it's the fact that she lives near the boy who goes to her school, remember she did mention that." He said  
  
"Yeah you're probably right."  
  
Legato looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath when it read 6:29.  
  
"I go to go and get Meryl, bye." Legato said to Dominique as he rushed to Meryl's room, well her dressing room for the concert.  
  
As Legato rushed down the room he remembered that he 'accidently' got her favorite parakeet bird eaten by her cat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back In Meryl's Manshion~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nighttime and Legato was having trouble sleeping in her bedroom, mostly because of the fact that Meryl's favorite blue and white parakeet would not shut up and the fact that its cage was on top of the brown end table near her large dark blue bed.  
  
"*whistles* Stupid ass! Stupid ass!" her parakeet, Angel, said.  
  
'What the hell has Meryl taught that stupid bird to say? Did it just insult me?' thought Legato as he sat up from the bed and glared daggers at the bird.  
  
"Quit staring asswipe." The bird said to Legato.  
  
Legato's stare turned into a evil look.  
  
"Why you stupid little bird." Legato said coldly.  
  
"Look whose stupid talking to a bird, stupid." Angel said.  
  
After about five minutes of arguing with Meryl's bird, Legato finally snapped and knocked the cage over as he smacked it to the floor. He smiled, pleased with himself for his actions and laid back in bed to fall asleep.  
  
"Meow." An orange cat approache the bird's cage slowly.  
  
"*squeaks*" Angel thrashed around and kept squeaking as the cat's paw went through the cage's door.  
  
"Shut up you stupid bird." mumbled Legato.  
  
The cat finally clawed the bird and pulled him out of the cage. With one final squeak from the bird Legato turned on the lamp on top of the end table and saw as the cat gulp Angel down.  
  
"Oh shit. Stupid cat." muttered Legato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********End Of FlashBack********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I just hope she forgives me.' thought Legato as he reached the door to her dressing room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Meryl~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was depressed. She couldn't believe that 'he' followed her to America.  
  
"Maybe its best if I don't tell Legato." she said.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and replied with a 'come in' and saw Legato at her door way. She noticed that he changed out of his clothes from earlier and was now currently wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"Meryl hurry up lets go!" he said.  
  
"Why the hurry?" she getting up slowly from the couch.  
  
"No time to ask questions, come on!" Meryl just followed Legato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Vash, Milly, and Wolfwood~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the lights flashed into the middle of the white stage and showed a slightly short man holding the mike in his hand smiling brightly. Everyone knew that he was about to announce for Meryl and they started to scream louder than before.  
  
"Hello everyone are you all excited!?!" said the announcer.  
  
In response everyone screamed.  
  
"Are you all ready to hear some wonderful music!" he said into the mike.  
  
The screams got louder.  
  
"What was that I can't hear you." He said putting a hand behind his ear.  
  
Everyone screamed twice as loud.  
  
"Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Miss. Meryl Stryfe." They all applauded and roared with excitement as they saw the announcer walk off the stage.  
  
Then the bright lights turned off and the dark blue ones came on as did the green ones positioning to the front and middle of the stage. A figure slowly approached to the middle of the stage. The crowd roared louder as they recognized the figure as Meryl.  
  
"Wow she looks more beautiful in person." muttered Milly.  
  
Vash nodded and heard Wolfwood blurt out 'not as pretty as you', but Milly didn't hear him.  
  
'Wow she does look more beautiful in person' thought Vash as drool came out of his mouth.  
  
Wolfwood snapped his fingers in front of Vash to snap him out of la la land. Vash wiped the drool away and looked at Wolfwood who was smirking. Then his attention was back to Meryl who started to sing.  
  
'Hanging by threads of palest silver  
  
I could have stayed that way forever  
  
Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me  
  
Nothing could ever seem to touch me'  
  
She sang as the beat started to pick up.  
  
'I lose what I love most  
  
Did you know I was lost until you found me?'  
  
A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
  
From below or saints above?  
  
You came to me  
  
Here comes the cold again  
  
I feel it closing in  
  
It's falling down and  
  
All around me falling  
  
You say that you'll be there to catch me  
  
Or will you only try to trap me  
  
These are the rules I make  
  
Our chains were meant to break  
  
You'll never change me  
  
Here comes the cold again  
  
I feel it closing in  
  
You're falling down and  
  
All around me falling  
  
Stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
  
From below or saints above?  
  
You come to me now  
  
Don't ask me why  
  
Don't even try  
  
A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
  
From below or saints above?  
  
You came to me  
  
Here comes the cold again  
  
I feel it closing in  
  
It's falling down and  
  
All around me falling  
  
Falling, falling  
  
Falling, falling  
  
Falling, falling.'  
  
As she finished that song the crowd was abruptly roaring again. Then her next song started as blue mist covered the stage and only the blue lights flashed upon her.  
  
'You pretend you're high  
  
You pretend you're bored  
  
You pretend you're anything  
  
Just to be adored  
  
And what you need  
  
Is what you get'  
  
She started dancing as the rhythmic music played.  
  
'Don't believe in fear  
  
Don't believe in faith  
  
Don't believe in anything  
  
That you can't break  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
Her fans started to sing along with her.  
  
What drives you on (What drives you on)  
  
Can drive you mad (Can drive you mad)  
  
A million lies to sell yourself  
  
Is all you ever had  
  
Don't believe in love  
  
Don't believe in hate  
  
Don't believe in anything  
  
That you can't waste'  
  
She smiled still dancing and singing at the same time as she gracefully moved across the stage, the lights still following her movement.  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
Don't believe in fear  
  
Don't believe in pain  
  
Don't believe in anyone  
  
That you can't tame  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
You stupid girl.'  
  
As she ended everybody cheered and screamed for more. (Yep too lazy to think of other songs, so I just chose garbage)  
  
The concert finally ended (too lazy to write down anymore songs)  
  
Meryl smiled and said into the mike, "Well it was nice performing for you wonderful fans, but I got to go!"  
  
The fans just roared and saw Meryl walking off the stage. Once she left the announcer came back on.  
  
"Ok give one more round of applause for Meryl Stryfe." He said clapping his hands together as did everyone else.  
  
"Well folks have a good night." The announcer said as everyone started to leave the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a fantastic show, don't you agree?" Milly asked sweetly to Wolfwood and Vash.  
  
They just nodded and walked over to the parking lot. Just as Vash was about to open his blue dodge ram (truck) he heard voices that sounded remarkably like Meryl's and some other voice. He looked at the others and replied,  
  
"Should we go check it out?" questioned Vash as they both nodded.  
  
They left the parking lot and went to go around the large circular white building near the parking lot. They saw Meryl Stryfe with some guy who had long blonde hair that was up in a pony tail. He had light blue eyes. Then they glanced over at Meryl and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" whispered Wolfwood.  
  
No one answered him they just gaped at the strange guy and Meryl who was breaking into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
'I wonder what happened to her?' thought Vash.  
  
Meryl turned her head and noticed that Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly were staring at her. She gasped from shock. Then the blonde haired guy turned to look at what had made her gasp. He just gave threesome (not in that way) a cold stare.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" the blonde man spoke.  
  
"....." was their answer.  
  
"You have no right to be here, now I have to call the security guards." He stated still showing no emotion on his face.  
  
Meryl looked dumbfounded for a moment And spoke up,  
  
"N-No it's..... ok Jack." Meryl said through sobs to the blonde haired man known as Jake. (thought it'd be knives, huh?)  
  
'Wow Meryl seems to be a really nice person, but I wonder why she is crying.' Thought Vash  
  
"Whatever you say Meryl, you three must immediately leave though." He demanded.  
  
They nodded dumbly and left.  
  
Meryl looked at their retreating forms. 'Oh now what a big surprise! I can't believe that they were at my concert!' she thought.  
  
"Are you sure that you're going to be alright Meryl?" Jack said referring to the news he told her when he met up with her in that hall way were all the singers' pictures hung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****Flash Back********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Meryl." Jack said from behind Meryl.  
  
She turned around and gasped when she saw her really good friend, Jack.  
  
"I thought you were going to live in Tokyo, Jack." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but you know some things turned up and so here I am, happy to see me?" he said smiling.  
  
Meryl returned his smile and ran up to hug him and he in return hugged back.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again! So what turned up and made you come visit me?" Meryl said pulling away from him.  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
"Well.......about that, you see..........um well....your brother is in the hospital." He said.  
  
Meryl's eyes widened. They started to become watery.  
  
"In the..........hos-hospital?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Yes, there was a car accident...." he was cut off from Meryl.  
  
"Is my family ok?" Meryl started to sob more.  
  
"Meryl we'll discuss this later, seeing as you are tearing up right now." He replied slowly and left her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hearing that her whole family died today Meryl was so torn apart. Today was supposed to be the day that they had their first family reunion in America; I mean she hasn't seen her family since she was 15. Wow what a big shocker to find out that after 2 whole years apart from your family you find out that the day on one of your reunions they died in a car crash, also that your little brother lost oxygen in the hospital. Meryl was too depressed to do anything and only cried harder.  
  
Vash, Milly, and Wolfwood listened to the whole thing how Meryl's whole family died. They felt sorry for her and decided to not eavesdrop anymore.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Vashies-Girl: I'm glad you think that my fic rocks^^ Well heres chapter 4!  
  
Jini-chan: Gomen for the cliff hanger! I swear I didn't notice that I left a cliff hanger.  
  
Crescent Moon Angel: I'm glad you like my plot, I do too! I will continue!  
  
Samara R: Here's an update ^^. Glad you think my story is great and thanks for the review!  
  
Chibi Chibi: Well you'll just have to wait and see who was lurking in the shaodows ^-^. Thanks for the review and for liking my story. Meryl was surprised to see them at her concert though.  
  
Sakura-chan: I'm happy to hear that you still love my story! Here is chapter 4.  
  
Roganu-chan: Wow I probably wouldn't of recognized that No Doubt song if I didn't write it ^.^. So you recognized that song when you sang it at your karaoke party, huh? That's cool! Hmm, I wonder why people don't like you for not writing chapters. I think one-shot fics are cute ^_^!  
  
Tummy Fyre: I'm glad you liked chapter 3. Whoa there here's chapter 4 and I hope this chapter was longer to your likings.  
  
Vash: I'm glad you love my story and thanks for the review! Well here is chapter 4.  
  
ChibiSakuraAvalon: Yep here's chapter 4! Btw when are you going to update your story? Anyway hoped you liked this chapter ^.^.  
  
Shadow Fox: Well here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review.  
  
Sesshomaru-0051: Gomen for the cliffy. I swear I do not realize these things sometimes, you know? Anyway thanks for the review!  
  
Zack: Glad you think my story is cool and different in a good way! Well here's chapter 4!  
  
A/N: Oh man that seemed so long to write! Well I'm trying to keep this short so review my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Justmeh 


	5. Target Is Where The Craziness Is

Singer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: Look in the first three chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Target is where the craziness is  
  
It had been five days since the concert took hold. All those three days, Meryl spent her time crying from the fact that she had lost her whole family. Meryl did hate crying in front of people, but how could she not cry. She was really surprised that Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly were at her concert. Right now Meryl was in the plain white bedroom in her apartment crying her eyes out and she never did tell anyone about her family's death, but never the less she would tell soon and promised herself that she would not cry in front of them. She knew there were eight more days until she goes back to Tokyo, to attend her family's funeral. Meryl blamed herself for her family's death.  
  
Meryl sat up from the sort of small rectangular white bed to glance at the clock on top of her dresser. The clock read 12:01 p.m. Today was Saturday and Meryl knew that she told Vash that she would meet them at the mall today, but she didn't feel like going. Meryl was so torn apart that she felt like she wanted to end her life about now, but fought the urge to do so.  
  
"I really need to do something. I can't mourn for their loss the rest of my life." Meryl said and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the mall.  
  
By the time Meryl was finished taking a shower it was already 12:45. So she changed into her boy clothes that had a long kind of loose black shirt with plain dark blue baggy jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom and adjusted her blonde wig so that it hid her black hair. 'I wonder what mom would think of me now.' Meryl smiled to herself and headed out of her apartment.  
  
She closed the door behind her as she exited her apartment. Suddenly Mer...........erm I mean Kage felt a tap on her shoulder. Kage turned around a saw Milly with Wolfwood.  
  
"Hello there, Kage." said Milly.  
  
"Hey we didn't think you would come to the mall today." Wolfwood replied.  
  
Kage froze and stared wide eye at Wolfwood. 'do they know that I am.....ah there I go again jumping to conclusions.' Kage thought.  
  
"How come you didn't think I would come?"  
  
"Well for one we barely met you." said Vash coming out of his apartment.  
  
"Oh. So is there others coming to join us as well?" asked Kage as she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yep! They are fun people! You have already met Julian though!" shouted Milly as everyone covered their ears.  
  
"Anyway whose car are we going to take?" questioned Wolfwood.  
  
"We can take mine." Vash said and everyone nodded.  
  
So with that said everyone got in the truck. Vash was in the driver's seat and Kage was sitting in the passenger seat along with Wolfwood and Milly in the back.  
  
"So what do you guys want to listen to?" Vash asked referring to his cd player in the car.  
  
"Hmm.....oh I know do you have Cold Play?" asked Wolfwood and Vash nodded his head and put in the cd. (I do not own Cold play!)  
  
"Isn't this the cd where it has that song 'stupid girl' on it?" Milly asked.  
  
"Yeah it is." Wolfwood answered.  
  
So after fifteen minutes of driving and listening to cold play, they finally arrived at the mall. Everyone entered the mall.  
  
"Well where should we start?" Milly asked.  
  
"I know, how 'bout we go find our friends first." Suggested Vash as everyone nodded their heads.  
  
They walked about the mall searching for the 'friends' Milly said they were going to meet. Finally coming to a stop, the arcade, they Wolfwood took a glance inside and said he spotted them in their.  
  
"HEY YOU ARE SUCH A CHEATER JULIAN, JUST 'CAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO PUSH MY HAND AWAY FROM THE BUTTONS!" yelled a girl who looked around Meryl's age. (My dad did that to me and I got sort of mad and threw my plastic cup at him, but he kept on laughing .)  
  
She had dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Apparently the girl was arguing with that boy Julian she had met at lunch over a street fighter game.  
  
"Hey come on Ilene I swear it was an accident." Julian said rubbing the back of his head smiling nervously at the girl, now known as Ilene.  
  
As they approached Ilene suddenly kicked the boy Julian in the shins. Satisfied, Ilene smirked as Julian fell to the floor with a 'thump'.  
  
"Hi Ilene! I'm so glad to see you feeling better!" shouted Milly as she rushed to Ilene hugging her.  
  
"N....ice......to....s-ee...y-you to." replied Ilene between gasps.  
  
Milly noticed that she hugged Ilene to tight that she could barely breathe and apologized to her as she let go. 'I wouldn't mind if Milly did that to me' thought Wolfwood as he glanced over at Ilene who was inhaling deeply. After Kage was introduced to Ilene, Ilene started to give Kage a seductive smile all the time.  
  
'Umm.....OH MY GOD THAT IS JUST WRONG!!!!! I AM STRAIT OK I AM FUCKING STRAIT!!!!PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM HER!!!!' thought Kage as she tried to scurry away from Ilene who was following her every move. Finally finishing their trip to the mall they decided to go to Target (I don't really like target, oh and I do not own target). While in Target Milly parted with Wolfwood, Vash and Julian, which left Kage with the crazed girl named Ilene.  
  
Kage groaned. She wanted to stay away from Ilene.  
  
"So Kage, are you single?" asked Ilene.  
  
Kage's eyes went huge, like this O.O, as she stared at Ilene. 'Ok that is just wrong how come she is asking me that kind of question' thought Kage as nervous beads of sweat started to drop from her forehead.  
  
"Kage?'  
  
"Um......I uh.....am s-single." Kage answered.  
  
"Wonderful! Now that you are sing...." said Ilene excitedly as she was cut off by Kage.  
  
"Um.....gee will you look at the time got to go, sorry!" shouted Kage as she ran down the aisle that they were currently in leaving behind a dumbfounded Ilene. 'now to find Vash and the others' was what Kage said as she ran down every aisle looking frantically for Vash and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*Milly and Wolfwood*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mr. Wolfwood do you think this would look alright on me?" asked Milly holding up a silver chained necklace that had little sapphire's on it.  
  
"Anything would look good on you." replied Wolfwood.  
  
When Wolfwood and Milly split up with the others, Milly dragged them into the jewelry store.  
  
"Thank you. Let me just pay for this and we'll search for the others." She said.  
  
"No Milly I insist let me pay for you." Wolfwood said taking the necklace out of her hand and walking up to the worker.  
  
"No you don't have to Mr. Wolfwood, I have money." She said snatching the necklace out of his hand.  
  
"No, no I insist you let me."  
  
"No that's...." Wolfwood cut off Milly by snatching the necklace out of her hand and bringing it up to the counter.  
  
"Sir I would like to buy this." said Wolfwood talking to the long blonde guy at the counter.  
  
Just as the blonde guy was about to ring it up Milly came up and said that she was going to pay for it and then Wolfwood argued with her. With a deep sigh from the blonde guy as he watched his two only customers fight over who would pay for the necklace, he past out on the job leaving Wolfwood and Milly to argue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Vash & Julian~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"I NEED SOMETHING FUN TO DO!" shouted Julian as he raced over to the exercise machines and hopped on the bike looking one and peddled on it.  
  
Vash looked at Julian for a while then decided to go look for the aisle with the toys in it. He smirked as he spotted it.  
  
Julian was still riding on the bike exercise machine when all of a sudden a white ball came flying at his face. He fell off the machine and glared at the person who threw that at him and saw Vash whistling innocently trying to hide his smile which he failed miserably.  
  
"What?" asked Vash.  
  
"You threw that at me. NOW YOU MUST PAY!!!" yelled Julian as he threw the ball at Vash.  
  
Vash saw this and ducked just in time to miss the ball. As the ball missed him he stood up and smirked at Julian.  
  
"AHH! MY WIG IS GONE!!" said a voice from behind Vash.  
  
He turned around and saw that the ball that Julian threw hit the store clerk who owned the exercise machines on the floor searching for his wig. Vash had to admit this guy was HUGE!  
  
"Who ever threw that ball is going to get it! I CAN'T FIND MY WIG!!!!WHO THREW THAT BALL!" the buff man ordered as he looked at Vash and Julian in the eye.  
  
Vash and Julian gulped from the look the HUGE guy gave them. Both of them were about to point to one another when they saw an old guy laughing for no good reason at the ceiling from the side of them and then they grinned evilly at each other. They nodded their heads and slowly, trying to look innocent, they pointed to the old man who was laughing insanely at the ceiling.  
  
"So he is the one, eh? PREPARE TO DIE OLD MAN!!!" shouted the store clerk who lunged forward the old man who was still laughing insanely at the ceiling.  
  
Vash and Julian just watched as the store clerk tackled the crazy man. The store clerk kept on punching the old man in the face. Pretty soon there were people crowding around shouting for the store clerk to use one of the weights and bash his head on it.  
  
"All this over a wig." said Vash as he watched the store clerk ripping off the old man's hair saying this will be my new wig.  
  
"Well Vash m' boy people love to go crazy for fake hair or for that matter any hair they see." replied Julian.  
  
"Now for hitting me earlier, I suggest you run for I WILL MAKE YOU ...you do whatever it is I umm.....want you to do?" Julian questioned himself.  
  
Vash sweat dropped. 'Julian is so stupid at times, but hey it gives me time to run!' with that last thought Vash ran away from Julian.  
  
"Hmm well I can't really think of anything to do with him right now, BUT ONCE I CATCH HIM I WILL KNOW FOR SURE! I hope." Julian finally turned around to see Vash gone and cursed himself for being so stupid and ran away from the mob that was still watching the old man getting beaten up.  
  
After 20 minutes of trying to run away and hide from Julian, he decided to hide in the aisle with all the fishing rods.  
  
"* sighs * I am so glad I lost hIM!!" Vash shrieked as he felt a plastic fish bait thingy hit his face and looked behind him to find Julian. Vash then turned back the other way and was about to run when Julian caught him on the collar of his shirt with the fishing rod.  
  
"Did you think I would let you go that easily? I will roast you over a fire my little fishy. Now time to pay!" said Julian laughing insanely while reeling in his fishing rod that he took from one of the shelves.  
  
"NO I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! LET ME GO! AHHH HELP ME HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!! HE'S A CANIBAL I TELL YA!! COME ON DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE A HEART! DON'T JUST STARE HELP ME!!" screamed Vash as Julian finished reeling him in and then tackled Vash leaving them in a 'interesting' position.  
  
There was a group of people huddled around Vash and Julian who stared at them, then after a while some of them left saying that they should get a room,  
  
"Hey mommy what is that boy doing to the other boy?" asked a little boy watching Julian and Vash on the floor together.  
  
"Hmph. Don't worry what their doing. Don't you guys have any respect, for crying out loud children are present!" screamed the mother as she rushed by.  
  
"Man they sure can't wait." said a couple who stared at Julian who looked like he was trying to rip Vash's clothes off.  
  
"AHH SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"  
  
"No one is here to save you my fish. NOW TIME TO DIE BY FIRE!!!!" said Julian who reached into his back pocket and took out a lighter then lit it and threw it on Vash's shirt which caught on fire. Now since Julian can be very stupid at times forgot to get off of Vash who was burning. Julian just kept laughing insanely that he didn't notice his shirt had caught on fire.  
  
"Hey Vash, * sniff * what's that smell?" Julian asked incredulously while sniffing the air.  
  
"YOU IDIOT GET OFF ME!!! WE'RE ON FIRE!! GET OFF!!!" screamed Vash as he finally succeeded in pushing Julian off of him who laid on the floor looking confused for a while.  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!" screamed Julian abruptly getting off the floor and running around the whole store crashing into people who got in his way catching them on fire as well.  
  
Soon Vash started to roll on the floor trying to put out the fire. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kage was still walking through various aisles looking for the rest of them. As she reached neare to a fishing aisle she heard tons of screams.  
  
"STOP!!! DROP!!! AND ROLL!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT'S NOT WORKING!!! WHOEVER SAID THIS MOTTO OR WHATEVER MUST BE STUPID BECAUSE IT WON'T GO OUT!!!" screamed a voice that Kage took as Vash's voice.  
  
As Kage walked down the aisle she saw a burning blonde spiky haired boy stopping and standing up then dropping to the floor rolling around insanely trying to put out the fire which was burning brightly on his body.  
  
Suddenly the intercom came on.  
  
"I'M FUCKING ON FIRE AND IT DOES NOT FEEL GOOD PEOPLES!!!!" shouted a person who sounded like none other than Julian.  
  
"AHH!! STAY AWAY I DON'T WANT TO CATCH ON FIRE TOO!!!" screamed a man's voice on the intercom.  
  
Then it clicked off.  
  
"Umm....Vash? I know your in a sort of crisis right now, but goddamnit STOP!!" screamed Kage.  
  
Vash suddenly stopped and looked at Kage and saw that Kage had run past him. Vash looked slightly confused then started to roll around insanely again.  
  
"Ohh! Kage!" Ilene said in a singing voice as she spotted Kage down the fishing aisle.  
  
As Ilene drew closer she saw Kage look at her with horror then shouted something and ran away.  
  
"Kage! Come back!" Ilene shouted still trying to catch up to Kage.  
  
As soon as Ilene reached the end of the aisle she saw a burning person rolling on the floor insanely.  
  
"Ummm is that you Vash?" she asked.  
  
Vash stopped and looked at her, "Yes, oh and if your looking for Kage he ran out of the store saying that he will wait for us outside!"  
  
"Ok." Said Ilene as she ran past Vash and exited the store.  
  
"I wonder if Ilene has a crush on him. I CAN'T WONDER NOW I'M STILL ON FIRE!!" shouted Vash who was once again rolling on the floor.  
  
"Hmm....Hey Mr. Wolfwood do you think that was Julian on the intercom?" Milly asked.  
  
After fighting about who was going to pay for the necklace, Milly finally gave in and let Wolfwood pay for it.  
  
"You know it could be. Julian is a little insane." answered Wolfwood.  
  
"If it is lets just go and wait outside for the others." said Milly.  
  
Wolfwood nodded and followed Milly out of the store.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kage successfully got away from Ilene she decided to exit the store and wait for the others, but she knew that it would take Vash and Julian a while because they were on fire.  
  
"It's so nice to get out once in a while." said Kage.  
  
"You said it." Ilene said just exiting the store.  
  
"Um........yea, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just following my heart." answered Ilene who smirked at her response.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!! SHE REALLY DOES LIKE ME IN THAT WAY!!! AND CHEAP LINE THAT SHE SAID!!! I AM NOT GAY DAMNIT!!' Kage screamed in her head.  
  
"So you never did answer me. So?"  
  
"U-Um? Answer what?" Kage said nervously.  
  
"Are you single?" Ilene spoke.  
  
"Y-N-Yes, but why are you asking?" Kage asked while stuttering over her words.  
  
"No reason, Kage darling." Ilene spoke as she saw Kage make a disgusted face.  
  
"Hey Ilene! Hey Kage!" shouted Milly who was just exiting the store with Wolfwood following behind.  
  
"Hey Mill." Said Ilene looking a little disappointed for the interruption she had caused.  
  
Kage on the other hand had a very, very pleased look on her face and smiled brightly as if to say thank you.  
  
"Wow so is Julian the one on the intercom claiming he's on fire?" asked Wolfwood.  
  
"Yep and Vash was on fire as well." Kage said.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of left those two together, every time they are together they cause chaos every where." Said Wolfwood.  
  
"Really?" Kage asked incredulously as everyone nodded their heads.  
  
Just then the doors to the store opened as two flaming people were kicked out and they screamed in agony as the fire still burned them.  
  
"VASH! WE! MUST! STRIP!" shouted the boy known as Julian as he stood up with Vash following suit.  
  
"JULIAN! IF I WASN'T A BURNING PIECE OF SHIT RIGHT NOW I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" Vash shouted unbuttoning his red shirt while wincing in pain from the fire.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAUGHT ME ON FIRE!" shouted Julian as he wildly struggled to get his flaming shirt off.  
  
"GEE! I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE WHO THREW YOUR LIGHTER ON ME AND CAUGHT ME AND YOURSELF! DUMB ASS!" screamed Vash who successfully finished taking off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants.  
  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE VASH! OH AND NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, I MAY HAVE DONE THAT BUT YOU STILL CAUGHT ME ON FIRE!" shouted Julian who wildly threw his shirt to the ground and started to quickly unbutton his flaming pants.  
  
Mill, Wolfwood, Ilene, and Kage just stood there watching Vash and Julian strip in front of them. Kage blushed when she caught herself staring at Vash's well built chest.  
  
After finally succeeding in stripping off their flaming clothing, Vash and Julian only wore their shoes and boxers.  
  
"Glad that's finally over." said Vash.  
  
"You said it. I think Target banned us from the store because they got several complaints from their customers about us well actually me setting them on fire." spoke Julian.  
  
"Well you were running into them and screaming that your on fire. Julian tomorrow come to my apartment and I will get my reven...I mean I have to give you something." Vash said quickly.  
  
At this Julian brightened up and said ok to Vash who was smirking evilly.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stay here and chat, which I don't, lets just go home." said Wolfwood as the others nodded then headed to the car.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Vashies-Girl: Whoa get some sleep girl. Here's chapter 5! Thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
Chibi Chibi: I know I pity Meryl too. Well I can't really say much about them, so I guess your going to have to read to find out ^^. Just kidding! Umm......they are related, which means yes to your question. I would tell you a lot more, but then that would give away my surprise. Ok I have said to much, now to keep my mouth shut *is silenced by duck tape on mouth*  
  
Sakura-chan: Thanks for the review and no Vash won't find out her secret until the later chapters.  
  
Roganu-chan: Well I still think that is pretty stupid, hn people flaming you for not adding on to your one-shots! I mean they are called one-shots for a reason. Well here's an update and I hope you like it. Gomen for the late update, but I have school and well....you know school makes me so busy, grr stupid school. I hate it and hate it and did I mention hate it ^^.  
  
Tummy Fyre: Oh please don't cry! Here's an update so dry your tears. Hey look on the bright side (er.....if there is any) at least I made my chapters longer! I obeyed your every command, *bows to you* master or at least I hope I did *scratches back of head* hehe I hope I satisfied you though.  
  
Vash: I'm glad you love my chapter ^^. Here's chapter 5 and thanks for the review!  
  
ChibiSakuraAvalon: I know what you mean I hate school and it is hard to get chapters up since school had started. I'm trying to update as fast as I can and I noticed that I forgot to put in humor so I'm trying to work on that as well. Arigato for the review! I hope you update your story soon as well ^^!  
  
Zack: I'm glad you love my story! ^___^ Sorry for the late update though, it's not my fault I swear it (school......grr).  
  
Anon: I know what you mean. I just skim through stories sometimes. Meryl isn't traumatized, but she still won't get over there death for a while.  
  
Rachel: Glad you think my fic rocks! Thanks for the review and here's an update.  
  
A/N: Well that chapter seemed a bit point less, huh? Oh well as long as it is an update. I'll try to update faster for my lovely fans! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was short, but I really had a lot of stuff to do. Well got to go work on my homework (grr dumb school) I've been saying that a lot lately, huh? *Sighs* oh well. Untill then.  
  
Justmeh 


	6. Just Another Boring Yet Interesting Day

Singer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: Look in the first three chapters.  
  
A/N: I feel so exhausted because of studying so much and taking all those tests. I swear my school just loves to torture us students. It's not fair! Anyway at least I finally found the time around to write this. After I finish this I am taking a nice long bath and then I am going to watch Matrix Revolution! Oh yeah! Anyway ignore me, here is chapter....uh 6. A tad bit drama ahead.  
  
Chapter 6: Just Another Boring Yet Interesting Day  
  
After coming home from the mall, Meryl was going to go meet Legato at her house and tell him why her family had not come on to visit her. She sighed she knew this was going to be tough to say. After an hour passed Meryl pulled up into her driveway and exited her car.  
  
'What should I say that oh hey Legato guess what I found out at last weeks concert, I saw Jack and he told me that my whole family died in a stupid car accident, but I'm ok about everything in fact I don't really care about the whole thing so bye! Oh yeah like he'll believe me. Well it's worth a try. I'll just tell him and then leave quickly before I break down again.' Meryl thought to herself.  
  
She finally reached the door and opened it up with her key.  
  
"Gato' I'm home!" She yelled as she heard her voice echo throughout her house.  
  
When she heard no reply she tried again, but this time louder, "Gato' where are you!?!"  
  
She went up her white swirled stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she walked along the royal blue carpet and halted to a stop when she reached a black door.  
  
She entered the black door and searched her room for Legato and saw that he was no where in sight, but she noticed an envelope on her end table where her favorite bird Ang....WAIT A MINUTE WHERE IS SHE?!  
  
As she walked over to the table she gasped and forgot about her bird. It read:  
  
Serge Stryfe  
  
To: Meryl Stryfe  
101 E Oceanic Ave. Miami, Fl 43344  
  
"This is from my.....brother." Meryl said in a whisper.  
  
She flipped the envelope to the back and opened it and took out a piece of paper. She bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall as she began to read the following:  
  
Hey sis! How are you handling over there? Well all of us (mom, dad, auntie,  
uncle, well you get the point) can't wait to see you again!  
  
It has been a long time now and I miss you like crazy, I just know that  
when I see you again I will jump for joy and start crying like a little  
five year old again.  
  
Oh sis thanks for sending me that really cool toy on my seventh b-day it  
was really cool! I still play with it everyday 'cause I love it!  
  
I even lost my mind to sleep with it at night; you know I only sleep with it at night because it's the closest thing from me to you. Well I am only  
seven you know of course I still sleep with toys, so don't you dare say  
that I act like a baby!  
  
Mom said that it is perfectly fine for a seven year old boy to sleep with a toy! Sis mom said to take care of yourself and to give love another chance  
and to live your life to its fullest, whatever that means.  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS!  
Everyone here misses you a whole lot. When I get there Mer, PREPARE TO  
LOOSE TO ME!  
  
I practiced that Soul Caliber 2 game and now that I think I've mastered it, it is time for a rematch. Besides that's what we always did here in Tokyo.  
I hope you didn't change a bit Mer.  
  
Well see you really soon! Love you Mer and when I get there let's spend as much time together as we can. You seem busy all the time and I just want you to know that you're still my role model even though you're an annoying  
big sister who loves to tease me a lot.  
  
I look forward to seeing you for the first time in two whole long years  
again!  
  
With lots of Love from Your Little Brother,  
  
Serge  
  
P.s mom told me how to spell these words and she even corrected my grammar problems. When I get there can you teach me how to spell and read like you  
do? Well see you soon! Love ya!  
  
As Meryl finished reading the letter she put it back in to the envelope and held it to her chest as her tears fell uncontrollably. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow as she cried.  
  
'It wasn't supposed to be like this! We were supposed to see each other again! I was supposed to see my only brother! He wanted to spend time with me!' Meryl thought while crying into her pillow.  
  
"Mom how can I live my life to its fullest when you, dad, Serge, and everyone I loved died! Don't you see all my happiness is gone! I don't think I can ever be happy. It's my entire fault that all of you died." Meryl cried out from the pillow.  
  
After what seemed like forever Meryl finally stopped her crying.  
  
"I better go. Legato isn't here." She said as she took one last look at the letter before throwing it into the trash that was near the end table.  
  
~~~~~~**  
  
"I'm feeling so worn out!" said Vash who was sitting at home on the couch.  
  
Then a knock was heard at the door. At hearing this Vash abruptly bolted from the couch and went to go open the door to his apartment.  
  
"Oh why Julian I didn't know you would come!" Vash said faking a smile on his face.  
  
"Well you know me I can never pass up the chance of a free gift. Haven't I told you this before, I'm cheap you know." Julian said pushing Vash aside so he could enter the apartment.  
  
"No how could I forget." Vash said closing the door and took a seat next to Julian who seemed to tweak uncontrollably.  
  
"Uh Jul are you ok?" Vash asked.  
  
"VASH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Bring me my god damn gift. Being cheap doesn't come with being patient. So hurry." Julian said still kind of twitching, but not as much as before.  
  
"What gift?" Vash asked.  
  
"You tell me to come to your house for nothing and all you can say is what gift!"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"Vash remember earlier you told me that you got me a present." Julian said.  
  
"Oh now I remember." Vash had an evil look on his face as he remembered Julian catching him on fire.  
  
"Wow I can't believe you don't remember!" Julian said with disbelief.  
  
"Oh wow I can't believe you remembered. Dear god the world must be ending." Vash said looking a bit shocked and annoyed.  
  
"OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS ENDING! I KNEW THAT THE WORLD WAS GOING TO END! I TOLD EVERYONE THAT ALIENS WOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD! RUN PEOPLE BEFORE THEY RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS AND EAT YOU ALIVE!" Julian shouted running out of Vash's apartment.  
  
Vash blinked as he saw Julian run across the street still yelling about aliens taking over the world.  
  
"Get out of the street you fucking crazed maniac!" yelled a driver that almost hit Julian.  
  
Julian went up to the drivers window and shouted that aliens are taking over the earth and gave the driver the finger before taking off while running around crazily.  
  
"Umm.....ok sometimes I wonder how he even made it to high school. I'll get my revenge on him later. Now it's time for a nap!" Vash said to himself as he shut the door.  
  
~~~~**  
  
"Hey Meryl I didn't think you would be here." said Legato as he exited his car.  
  
"Umm well you know I just needed to pick up a few things." Meryl said while coming out of her house.  
  
She tried to smile, but it only turned into a frown.  
  
"Meryl what's wrong? You don't look so well."  
  
"W-What makes you say that?" she asked wavering a little.  
  
"Oh come on you looked like someone just died." replied Legato.  
  
At hearing this Meryl paled.  
  
"Well anyway, I am sorry about your family not being able to visit you. They must be very busy." As he said this Meryl could of sworn that she saw a hint of a grin on his face but it was gone in seconds.  
  
"I k-know why m-my fam-family didn't visit. R-Remember at the concert," Meryl stuttered out as he shook his head a yes, "w-well I uh......saw Jack and......" She struggled over what to say. She was about to speak again until Legato interrupted her,  
  
"That's great! I haven't seen him in so long. Anyway continue."  
  
"And....he told me that......Serge w-was in th-the hospital." Meryl put on a fake smile as Legato seemed to look emotionless.  
  
"Jack said my whole family was on their way to see me, but they some....how had an accident and no one survived it.....except Serge. Then Jack also told me........that he died in the hospital." She looked at Legato only to see him still emotionless as ever!?  
  
'Shouldn't he try to comfort me? Why does he look like he doesn't care? This isn't like him at all he seems so cold.' Meryl said inside her head.  
  
"Legato you ok?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes of course, but the real question is are you ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Just because I found out that my whole family d-died doesn't mean I-I am going to break down and cry like a weak person!" With that she left and got into her car and left him there.  
  
'Why didn't he try to comfort me? He knows its hurting me. Something is wrong with him. I wonder what's wrong though.' She said in her head as tears were streaming down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~**  
  
Legato watched silently as Meryl drove off. 'Soon...It will be very soon.' Legato said mentally.  
  
"It is almost time." With that said he walked to his car and got in. A grin spread across his face as he drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~**  
  
Meanwhile with Julian....  
  
"You fucking kid! Get the hell outta here! And don't you come back!" said a cd store owner as he kicked Julian out of his store and I mean literally kicked him out.  
  
"Ow." Julian said as he rubbed his butt.  
  
Julian got kicked out because he was blasting the music a tad bit too loud and he hopped on tables and ran around in the store saying he was Spiderman.  
  
"That's it your off my peoples to save list. So don't expect me to come and sa......" Before Julian could finish what he was saying a vase of roses came flying at his head.  
  
Julian went swirly eyed and collapsed on the ground. The store owner smirked as he saw Julian unconscious.  
  
"Serves that kid right." he said then closed the door to his shop. (Julian kind of reminds me of my friend.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Meryl drove up to the familiar apartments and parked her car. She was still dressed up as 'Kage' so she had no worries about sneaking in today.  
  
Meryl, now in her apartment, went to her room to sleep.  
  
Today was currently Monday. Meryl whimpered at the sound of her alarm ringing. She hated today, one word school. Well she didn't really hate it she just preferred a public school over a private one.  
  
(Ok I'm lazy to right so I'm going to skip a little ahead)  
  
As Kage entered her second period class, which was English, she sat in the back of the class waiting for Milly and Wolfwood to arrive. Oh and she almost forgot Vash and Julian were in this class as well. She was so happy that Ilene didn't have any of her classes.  
  
A few seconds passed as Milly and the rest of them except Julian came into the classroom.  
  
"Hey there Kage!" shouted none other than Milly as she took a seat to Kage's right.  
  
"Hi." said Wolfwood as he sat down next to Milly.  
  
"Hey Kage." Vash said sitting to her left.  
  
"Hey, where's Julian?" asked Meryl.  
  
"Oh him he is in the hospital." replied Vash as Wolfwood rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh what happened to him Mr. Vash!?" Milly asked surprised.  
  
Vash gave a sigh then began, "He got hit in the head with a vase. Nothing serious though."  
  
"Oh." was Milly's reply.  
  
"Oh did you peoples hear about a party this coming Friday?" asked Vash.  
  
"Yep I sure did. Leena is the one throwing the party since her parents are leaving for a business trip. Are any of you going to go?" Wolfwood waited for everyone to answer.  
  
'Leena, where have I heard that name before? Surely she couldn't be the Leena that's Dominique Gunho's sister.' thought Kage.  
  
"Hey Wolfwood is Leena's last name Gunho?" asked Kage.  
  
"Yeah but how do you know that?" answered Wolfwood.  
  
"It doesn't matter because we are all going to the party! Uh that's if you guys can go though." Vash said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"We'll see if we can go. I bet I can." Wolfwood said.  
  
"I'm sure that I can go." Milly replied happily.  
  
"I don't know if I can go." Kage said.  
  
Before anyone could reply the teacher walked into the classroom.  
  
"Ok class has begun everyone to their assigned seats before I mark you tardy." The English teacher replied as the tardy bell rang.  
  
Everyone groaned. Another boring day at school. Wonderful. Kage slumped down in her seat as the teacher began with the lesson. One thought on her mind, 'is that really Dominique's sister?'  
  
(Too tired to right out the rest of the day.)  
  
Meryl was on her way to Dominique's house. After coming home from school, Meryl got a phone call from Dominique saying that she needed her over her house immediately.  
  
Meryl finally arrived at a one story blue house with a white picket fence around it. She entered the white picket fence and went up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Meryl! Finally what took you?" Dominique said from the door as she pulled Meryl into her house.  
  
Meryl gave a squeal of surprise as she was dragged into the house.  
  
"So what did you need me for that is so important?" Meryl asked as she sat on the white sofa.  
  
"Actually I need you to do me a favor." She said.  
  
"What might I ask is that?"  
  
"I...need you to go to this party on Friday."  
  
"Uh huh and?" Meryl asked getting a bit irritated.  
  
"It's my sister's and I told her that you would be glad to go to her party. Will you? Please say yes Meryl!"  
  
"I'll go. Where does she live? You know it's kind of weird there are two people who are throwing a party this Friday who have the same exact name as your sister does." Meryl replied.  
  
"Actually Meryl the other person you spoke of is in fact my sister. Did you forget that she goes to your school too? Oh well, thanks a lot Meryl I owe you big time." Dominique said as she showed a shocked Meryl to the door.  
  
'Same person. Same school. Oh shit! Why me? Why do these things happen to me? How the hell am I going to avoid Vash and the others!? If they even see me they'll know for sure. I got to act like me without being me. How am I supposed to do that?' thought Meryl as she exited the house.  
  
TBC.........  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
DarkAngelPearl: Wow I'm glad you loved the whole scene in Target! I didn't realize that I would make someone laugh so hard. Well thanks for the review!  
  
Annice8: Thank you for reviewing every chapter! I am so glad that you love my story lol and me! Well here is an update hope you enjoy this chapter. ^__^  
  
Vashies-Girl: I'm glad you loved this chapter! Here's chapter 6!  
  
Chibi Chibi: Well here is another update! Well I'm glad you thought it was funny! ^^  
  
Sakura-chan: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well  
  
Roganu-chan: Yes I know that Ilene is scary.  
  
Tummy Fyre: Yes finally I found the time around to update it feels like it has been forever, ne? Arigato for the review and I am glad that you thought the last chapter was funny. I have been super busy these past few weeks or was it a week? I don't know anymore!  
  
Vash: I'm glad you thought that the last chapter was hilarious! Thanks for the review.  
  
Cahadras Youkia: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Can't wait for your next update on your story! You can call Kage Meryl or I mean Meryl Kage, or was it the other way around. @-@ Now I confused myself! Well whatever the hell you want to call her. Here's an update.  
  
ChibiSakuraAvalon: Yay finally I updated, ne? I have just been so busy studying for all those tests from the past weeks. My mom even made me clean my own room! If you see my room it's a disaster! It took me about three long hours just to clean it. So yes I am stressed and very sleepy, but I still want to stay up! I know I am being weird right now and I don't think I make a lot of sense if I do then ok. ^-^  
  
Zack: Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 6! Sorry if I took forever with this chapter I have just been busy with things. ^_~  
  
A/N: Very sorry for the late, late update it's just that school is slowing me down and the fact that my dad's dad died. I never knew him though so it's not that depressing for me. So that is why I haven't updated for so long. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Hope you peoples had a happy Halloween! Till then review people.  
  
Justmeh 


End file.
